


late night regular

by therennovels



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I still dont understand tages, Number Five - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Piss on the Floor, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, This is cute, and self indulgent, five hargreeves - Freeform, i cant spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therennovels/pseuds/therennovels
Summary: context: both in 20s, it’s sometime after the whole saving the world thing (as if they would’ve succeeded the first time.) agnes and hazel didn’t die and guess what they run griddys together now bc goddamn they deserve happyps. did in fact write this at 1am. sorry
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Your shift started at 4, you were the closer for the day. Your coworker had called out so it was just you and one other lady covering. It wasn’t too busy for a typical Thursday night. You had picked up this job at the beginning of the semester just to make ends meet, as a college student does. Nothing too eventful ever really happened, that’s why it was the perfect place to work after a long day of classes. That was until a certain boy started to frequent your diner. You didn’t think anything of it at first. He seemed like he was a student, and your university was pretty big so you just assumed you had just never seen him on campus. He would always coming in with heaps of books, only ever ordering coffee, and working until you closed. This had been going on for a few weeks now, every day except Saturdays, he would spend his nights there, always popping in at 8pm on the dot. Never once has he come earlier. It didn’t really phase you, you were just an observant person. You usually were the one to bring him his drink. He never seemed in the mood for conversation and you weren’t about to risk your tip for it so you respected his peace. On this particular Thursday however, you were feeling bold so you decided to get to know a little more about the dark haired coffee addict.

“So what are you studying?” You asked and you poured him his second cup.

“Excuse me?” He looked up from his book and made eye contact with you for the first time and it was like you could feel his green eyes burning into you

“Well I just assumed you were studying, considering you come in here almost every day at the exact same time with a pile of books and you don’t even look up until I tell you to get out because were closing”

“Someone's observant. Here’s an idea, how about you mind your business and I’ll mind mine" he says with snarkiest smirk on his face. You gently nodded and walked away with a smirk of your own. Oh you were invested now.

The following night, you weren’t about to give in, considering even after you bothered him, he still tipped 20%. You figured what did you have to lose. So when 8pm hit and he walked through the door you were ready at his usual table with a cup filled. You stood behind the counter with a cheeky smile on your face. He gives you a confused side glare as he walks but still takes his place and begins his work. But you weren’t stopping there. You gave him a little bit of time to settle in but by the time he took the last sip of his drink you were right there to fill it. He doesn’t look up.

“You could at least tell me your name, you know.” You question as you fill up his cup.

“Why would I do that?” He says still refusing to look up from his book

“Because I like to know my regulars, makes the experience more pleasant for both of us.”

“You’re a complete stranger to me, why should I introduce myself to someone I don’t even know” He leans back in the booth staring up at you, giving you that signature snarky smile and burning those eyes into your head once more. There’s a gentle moment you two share before it's interrupted, by you of course.

“Yn. There. That’s my name, now you have no excuse” You glare down at him, arms crossed, waiting for his reply.

“Fine, It’s Five”

“Well if you were gonna make a joke you could’ve just stayed quiet.” You huff, rolling your eyes and preparing to walk away.

“It’s not a joke, that’s my name” He says like he’s had this conversation a million times before. You stare at him blinking a few times before coming up with a response. Finally,

“Alright “Five” it's nice to meet you”

“I would say the same but you’ve annoyed me the entire time I’ve been aware of your existence so, I can’t” He snarks, directing his eyes back down to his books.

“Hey be careful what you say to the person who makes your coffee nightly.” You laughing, letting him know he wasn’t going to get to you, not that easily.

That night he tipped 30%.

The next night you were so prepared for him, ready with all your remarks and all. When 8pm rolled around and he wasn’t there you panicked. He was always there on time, what if something had happened to him? It was then when you realized it was Saturday. The one day a week he never comes. You were surprised to see yourself get this disappointed. It’s not like you two were friends, after all, you had only shared two short conversations that can barely even qualify as that. But you still missed the banter, only a little. You happened to be closing with Agnes tonight and she noticed the change in your demeanor. You had been working there for a few months now and Agnes had become your work mom, so she knew you well enough to know when something is off. Towards the end of the night she comes over to investigate,

"Honey is everything alright?” You look up at her, with a confused look on your face. Then after a moment of thinking, you recognized what she meant.

“Yeah I just had a busy week is all and its finally catching up with me, can’t be feisty all the time.” You fein a smile and start to turn around to prep the mop bucket.

“It’s the boy isn’t it?” You turn around and do as best you can to deny, she sees right through it, “don’t try to lie to me I saw you chatting him up last night. He seems sweet”

You can't help but laugh. “Sure you can say that. Although I don’t think he wants anything to do with me. Besides coffee refills anyways”

“Are you sure about that?”

“What do you mean?” She points behind you to the door where he is standing, leaning against the window waiting for you to notice. You look back at Agnes and she’s shoos you over.

“You’re off for the night, go have some fun.” She gives you a wink and you laugh.

You take your apron off and throw it behind the counter. You walk to the door and knock to get his attention. He looks at you, acting as if he had another reason to be standing in the doorway of your diner. You open the door and lean on the opposite side of the frame looking at him.

“You know we close in 20 minutes, if you want your coffee better get it fast.” You smile.

“Tempting offer, but it’s not worth it if you’re not making it.”

“Did you just complement me, sir?” You say, taken aback by his remark.

“I did but if you’re going to make a big deal out of it I will revoke it.”

“Can’t revoke a complement after you say it bucko”

You make eye contact and for a split second you forget how to breath. Wondering how this boy, you only really met two days ago, could make you feel like this. He notices this and laughs which brings you out of your haze.

“Wait why are you here?” You ask, realizing the interesting situation you found yourself in.

“I wanted to have a conversation with you without you having to wait on me.”

“You could’ve just asked me to hang out, instead of, you know stalking my place of work, this is considered stalking now, you know. I definitely should be running away from you right now.” He picked up on your sarcasm quick and it brought that same cheeky smile to his face, the one you know so well now.

“Yet you’re still here.” You look down, hoping

“Guess you’ve got me interested.” He smiles. His plan was working.

“So what exactly was your plan here, you know besides the stalking part” You’re not gonna give that up any time soon.

“I want to get to know you.”

“You do know it is, in fact, almost 1am. Correct?”

“Yes but I want to show you something” He looks at you as if he’s waiting for your permission, which he was. He wasn’t about to force you to do anything. No matter how invested he was in you, he wasn't going to mess this up.

“Why should I trust you” He hadn’t thought about that part. Although you’re right, why should you trust him? He’s just some random guy who you’ve been serving coffee to for almost three weeks.

“I don't have a valid answer for that. You’re gonna have to make that decision for yourself.” You pause for a moment to think.

“Last name"

“I’m sorry?” He looks at you confused

“Tell me your last name.” You ask him firmly.

“Hargreeves.”

As soon as you get the information you turn around, whip the door open and yell

“Agnes!” She comes running around the corner looking frantic only to be relived to see that you’re okay. Then she looks confused

“Write down the name Five Hargreeves. If I don't show up for work tomorrow, send the cops after him.” She complies and you hear a laugh from behind you. You’re gonna destroy this boy in the best way possible and he is well aware.

“What's so funny Mr.?” You cross your arms as dramatically as possible.

“You’re smart I’ll give you that, now do you trust me.”

“Not really, but I have an established safety net and you are in fact my best tipper so I really don't have anything to lose, so I guess.”

“Grab my hand” He says as he extends his hand out for you.

“What is Prince Charming gonna help me cross the street?” He glares at you

“Just take it.” and you comply, you can't even deny you were kind of interested to see where this would go. Also the exhaustion from working a 9 hour shift was finally catching up to you and making you just a touch loopy.

Before you even had time to think about it you were in a different place, feeling like you about to throw up.

“What the ACTUAL fuck was that Hargreeves?? Care to fucking explain, Jesus.” You look up at him and he looks completely unaffected meanwhile you’re over here about to keel over.

Five isn’t the one to care about other people when they’re uncomfortable but something about you makes all of his premeditated reactions go to shit. He hurries over to you to make sure you don't collapse and brings you to the bench to catch your breath. All this time while you were thinking about how you shouldn’t have fallen for this boy so fast, he’s been trying to figure out the words to say to you for two whole weeks. Not that he would ever show that though, absolutely not. You’re still shaken up so he sits with you while you adjust, with his hand placed gently on your lower back. You didn’t even notice that until you were able to catch your breath and upon realizing how close you were, made you lose it again. You tried to get up to get away from him, a little scared of being that close. But, with your grace and skill, you instantly biff it and fall down, like a person with low iron standing up too fast. He is concerned at first and meets you on the ground but as soon as he realizes you're okay he busts out laughing and you throw some pebbles at him.

“Hey you cant laugh at me, you put me through whatever the hell that was. By the way, what the HELL was that?!” He looks at you then looks at the ground. Preparing for the possible rejection for when you find out.

“It was a jump, a spacial jump to be exact. It's my “superpower” as you would say” You just stare at him, jaw on the floor. You put your hand to your face.

“You mean to tell me this whole time I thought you were a silly college student studying something boring when in reality you’re a superhero, um sir what the fuck.” You look at him for some sort of answer.

“You could say that I guess, listen if you don’t want anything to do with me after that I understand-“ He looks away trying to make sure you don't see him when he’s vulnerable.

“No! It was the most fun I’ve had in a long time, well besides the almost throwing up part.” You look at him, trying to reassure him that you still trust him. You both lock eyes for a solid minute before you remembered what was going on. You shake your head and look away but he stays staring at you. Your eyes start to wander around your surroundings.

“By the way where did you take me, please don't tell me this is the part where you murder me.” He laughs, and you smile. It was always a pleasant sound to hear, his laugh.

“This would be the roof of my home.” He says getting up off the ground where you guys had been sitting, he extends a hand out to you and you’re hesitant to reach out.

“If you teleport me again, you will be the one getting murdered.” You say trying to sound serious but laughing through it.

“I was trying to help you up idiot.”

He helps you to your feet and walks you over to the edge of the roof. You stay a little bit away from the edge because you wanna look up at the sky. The view from the room was simply like nothing you could see really anywhere else in the city. It was also the clearest night in a long while so you could see every star. You were so distracted by the stars that you didn’t even notice how distracted he was with you. He couldn’t stop staring no matter how hard he tried. You were an enigma to him, he wanted to know everything about you and yearned to be closer. He doesn’t want to disturb you but he also doesn't want your conversation to end so he turns away from you and looks out over the city again.

“I overheard you talking about how focused you were on your school work and how you never had time to look up and appreciate the stars. Well, I wanted to give you that opportunity.” You turned to look at him. You didn’t know what to say.

“Five, I didn’t even think you knew I existed until 2 days ago, I was happy just to pour your coffee and steal a look at you from time to time.”

“I was well aware of your existence, I just didn’t have the right words to make you aware of mine.”

“This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me. Ever.” You both lock eyes. He smiles gently and looks away, scratching his neck to make sure you didn’t see the blush on his face.

“You deserve good things yn, you’re so kind to everyone even if they’re rude to you, I could never do your job.” He says still looking down at his feet.

“You get used to it, besides gotta make a living somehow.”

“You’re so much better than that place.”

“I know, that’s why I’m in school idiot. Besides if I left I would never get to see you again and lord knows I can’t do that now.” He looks back up at you

“Do you mean that?”

“You kidnapped me and took me stargazing, you are stuck with me now pal.” He laughed

“But you know nothing about me, I’ve got a bad past, like a really bad past. Are you sure you want to get yourself into this?”

“Every superhero has a foggy past, it's what makes them interesting. And you’re right I do know nothing about you.” You hadn’t realized your exhaustion until you yawned your way through "so tell me about you Hargreeves”

He looked at you like he had never seen anything more precious in his life and then he laughed. You had never seen him smile this much in the 3 weeks of watching him work, you don't actually think you had ever seen him smile until the day you talked to him.

“Maybe another time, you look exhausted and besides if you don't show up to work tomorrow I will have the cops on my ass.”

“I’m awake we can talk!” You say as your eyes are fluttering closed. He smiles and takes a deep breath

“I hope you meant it when you said you trusted me, where’s your apartment?”

“136 Glen Falls, number 17b.”

“Alright brace yourself, and try not to throw up on me.” He says as he picks you up in his arms while you’re just about asleep. Then he makes the jump.

He puts you down just outside your apartment complex and walks with you all the way to your door to make sure you got in safe. When you made it inside he turned around to leave but you caught his attention right before and locked eyes. You held the contact for what felt like decades, until finally you broke the silence.

“I look forward to pouring your coffee tomorrow Hargreeves.” He smiled.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, yn”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: just like, read part 1. also this takes place after the apocalypse, the handler is still unalived and herb is in charge bitches.

The next morning, you wake up still feeling fuzzy from the previous night. You’re trying to convince yourself that it actually happened and it wasn’t a dream but you’re struggling to do so. No one has ever treated you like that, you think. How could that possibly have been real? You try to push the thought aside but you simply couldn’t find the motivation to keep it away. Whether or not you would admit it, you were missing Five and for the first time in a long while, you couldn’t wait for your shift to start. 

On any other Sunday morning, you would be doing your homework and getting yourself prepared for the next week of classes but this morning you just wanted to sit around and bask in the thoughts of what was, the night before. You didn’t even realize how much time had passed before it hit 3:30 and you were out the door on your way to work.

“You’re early.” Agnes mentions as you walk in.

“Yeah well, you can’t keep me away from my favorite place Agnes!” You say. She recognizes your sarcasm and rolls her eyes and laughs.

“Sure, that’s definitely the reason! Speaking of... how was last night! How was the boy? Did he treat you well?” You blush and hit her in the shoulder with your rag.

“Yes actually, he treated me better than any boy I’ve been with in a really long time.” You’re essentially gushing over this boy to her. You didn’t care. You explained where he took you and made sure to make a point of the way he took you home safely at the end of the night. You left out the tiny detail of his superpower, you figured it was for the best, she didn’t need to know that, it would only make her worry.

“Well I might be wrong but it sounds like somebody’s got a crush!” You turn around and start to put your apron on, trying to dodge the question.

“I must say he already seems like a much better option than that other piece of crap you we’re bringing around last month yn.”

“Agnes!”

“What!? You know I’m right yn.”

“I need to go do my job Agnes, love youuu” You snark, trying your best to change the subject. She doesn’t care, she knows you’re happy and that’s what matters to her. She also knows if this boy breaks your heart, she will tear him apart herself.

The day was painfully slow, maybe it’s because you were looking forward to a certain time, or a certain face. Still, it had barely hit 7pm before the fatigue started to kick in. You started thinking about what you were going to say to him when he came in, how would you bring it up. What if he wanted to forget that it happened and now he just wants you to go back to quietly serving coffee? All of these thoughts flooded your head while you worked so much so that you didn’t even notice him come in and sit down. You weren’t even paying attention when you set his cup down because you knew it was still too early. He sees you completely distracted and figures it’s a perfect time to poke fun.

“Uh hello? Anyone home?” He waves a hand in front of your face and you perk up instantly, like a child with six shots of espresso.

“Five! I’m so sorry, I totally didn’t notice. It’s only like 7:30 why are you early?”

“What? A man can’t change his schedule?” He would never admit that he came early because he wanted to see you, but he didn’t really have to say anything for you to figure it out. You pour him his coffee and sit down at the booth with him causing him to cock his head in slight question.

“I haven’t taken my break yet, I think now is as good a time as any to get that conversation going.”

“What conversation?”

“You promised me your backstory Hargreeves. Your superhero origin story.” He laughs under his breath, god he doesn’t understand how you made him feel like this. He’s never felt warm inside until he met you and he doesn’t understand the feeling, but the most important part is he doesn’t hate it either.

“I don’t know if I can explain my entire life story in 15 minutes.”

“Well, you could at least try” You put your hands under your chin and sat your head on them, trying to look like a child who’s super invested.

“Or, better idea. You tell me a little bit about you. Last night you got to know a little bit about me so I think it’s only fair we even it out” You glare at him because you agree, he’s right. Fair is fair.

“Fine, I’ll concede, but don’t think I’m letting you off that easy” He smiles at you and you can’t control the furious blush that creeps across your face, he notices.

“My full name is yn yln, also a lady never says her age so you’re not getting that out of me.” You tip your nose up at him, acting as pretentious as possible, he just rolls his eyes. “I’m studying International Relations at Saint Calvins University. I’m a senior so I’m so close to getting out. I’ve always wanted to help people but I never thought I was smart enough for health care or science so I chose the one thing I knew I was good at and I’m gonna try to change the world with what I learn. Fighting words I know” 

All this boy can do is sit there in admiration. He’s starting to realize that he’s falling for the sound of your voice. He knows he’s getting into danger zone. Part of him wants to turn around and run. Run far away from you so he’ll forget what he feels and he’ll never have to worry about you getting hurt because of him. That has recently become his worst nightmare. 

You noticed he was staring so you made a bold move, you reached across the table and brushed your hand on top of his to get his attention. And boy did that work.

“Hargreeves are you even listening?” He furiously nods his head up and down, god he feels like an idiot. You let your hand rest on his hand for a few seconds longer before you realized what you were doing, you pulled your hand away quickly and looked down. He kept starring at you.

“Well go on, finish your story.” He smirked and crossed his arms. You were ready to throw your notebook at him for his sass, but instead you just sat there and smiled like an idiot. 

“I mean there’s really nothing else about me. I’m not really that special. My life has been pretty uneventful, which I don’t mind but I do kind of wish I had a grand story to tell, yknow?”

He looks down, his face drops, your life seemed so peaceful, all he was going to do was wreck that. How could he even begin to tell you about his past? Would you even understand or would you just run away and fast? You frown when you noticed his shift, you figured it was something you said so you stood up and fixed your apron preparing to get back to work but before you can get too far he grabs your wrist. His touch will never fail to give you butterflies. You turn back to him,

“Just because your life isn’t crazy, doesn’t mean you’re not special. ” He gives a small smile before he gets up. You look at him puzzled. “I have to go for the night, there are some things I need to take care of. Will I see you tomorrow?” 

“I have a seminar tomorrow night so I won’t be here. I’ll be here ready with your coffee Tuesday though.” You tried to lighten the mood. You’re not sure what you said that brought it down but you respected where he was at and didn’t question. He looked like he was about to say something but he held himself back, he turned and left. 

Agnes came back out just as he was walking out and she waves you over, obviously concerned with the sight.

“What happened! You two looked so cute together, what went wrong.” You turn to look back at the door and he was gone

“Nothing he just said he had to go.” You looked down, obviously disappointed with the lonely feeling that you couldn’t shake. Once again, she can read you like a book so it didn’t take long for her to understand how you were feeling. 

“It’s a quiet night sweetheart, go home. You deserve a break.” She cups your face and you smile. You were so grateful for that woman. Taking off your apron you, gently set it behind the counter and made your way out to your car to go home. 

Meanwhile, this boy was tearing himself apart back at the academy. After spending 45 years alone, being an assassin for 3 and saving the world twice, he did not think he was capable of ever feeling like this. This boy genuinely thought no one would ever love him. But here’s where it’s getting to him. You don’t know the real him, you don’t know his “superhero origin story” as you would say. He’s pacing the floor in his room and one thought keeps running over in his mind, what if he tells you everything he’s done and you see him as the villain instead? What if he scares away the one good thing he’s had in so long? He’s barely just met you but he knows he can’t lose you. All of these thoughts are completely clouding his mind and the only thing that brings him out of his haze is the flash of blue in front of him and two commission agents appear in front of him with looks of desperation plastered on their faces. He grabs his gun that he keeps beside his bed and points it at them

“What the hell do you want?”

“Please don’t shoot!” One of the men pleads. “We need your help”

“Yeah right I’m not falling for your shit anymore, leave me the hell alone before I force you” “Please! Our chair has been assassinated.” Shit, he thinks, Herb, goddamn it. “You’re the only one who knows how our system works and the only one who we know would never abuse the power. We need you, Five sir”

“Why the hell do you think I would help you?” He finally lowers the gun. 

“Because if you don’t we could end up in a situation just like 2 years ago, none of us want to go through another apocalypse and we know you don’t want to either.”

They’re right. Why every time there’s an apocalypse threat does it have to involve me? He is so worn out and ready to give in when he remembers, you. You’re in his life now, and he can’t lose you. You’re the best thing that’s happened to him in his entire life, he can’t just give that up. He takes a deep breath and makes up his mind. 

“If I help you, I must be given the power to keep my family and the ones I love safe, for the rest of their lives. No matter the cost. That is my one condition.” The men look at each other.

“Five, sir, we cannot promise that.”

“My assistance is off the table if that request can’t be fulfilled.” He’s not messing around this time, he’s not losing anyone. The men look at each other once more and they nod. 

“Alright, I will help. But, I have last one thing to do before I help you.” With that, he blinks to the steps of your apartment. This is about to be an interesting conversation.


End file.
